Dragonfly
by Majin Videl
Summary: Pan has a disease she's not telling Trunks about, when it threatens her life, what happens to their relationship? Will they're romance take a turn for the worse? (finished, Rating for safty) Part two soon...
1. Finding Out

AN: I'm new at this. I never wrote Angst or Tragedy before, so it may not be very good. Please bear in mind, I'm a Romance/Mystery, but I wanted to try a change of pace. Please be kind in review.   
DRAGONFLY 

Pan and Trunks had been married for a total of three years now. She loved him dearly, and would tell him all of her secrets, but one day that completely changed. She hated the feeling she was getting it was driving her mad. But just once, she had to feel it through. She had to be sure it was a common occurrence.

She was still asleep when he got up for work. As he was getting ready he heard her whimper. He went over to her sleeping form and gently shook her awake. She woke up, mumbled something, and looked at him. He looked into her eyes, and noticed they were darker then usual.

"What's wrong, you were crying." He asked.

"I'm ok," She answered absently rubbing her temples. "What time is it?"

He blinked and looked at the clock. "Ten of Nine. Your sure your ok?"

"Certain. You actually leave this early?"

"Most of the time. It is a long commute. Look, if your sure your ok, I have doubts, you know my number."

"Trunks...shut up. I'm fine."

After he left she went back to sleep, about ten minuets she felt that sharp pain again. She cursed and got dressed, after words she went downstairs to call her parents. IF anyone knew what was wrong, it was her dad. She picked up the receiver and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Ok, if this is you Goten, stop. It's ten AM..."

"Sorry mom, is dad there?"

"Panny, what's wrong? You told us you didn't need us anymore!" Pan cursed as she felt that sharp pain again. Videl yawned and put Gohan on the line.

"What's up Panny?"

"Daddy, is mom still in the room?"

"No, she left a while ago. What's wrong?"

She sighed. She called, now she had to tell him. "You have a medical degree, right?"

"Yes, why? Pan, cut to the chase, please."

"Can I go there or do I have to make an appointment?"

"Just come here, are you ok? Do you need me to come there?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can make it there. It's not that far away."

"If your certain. When should I expect you?"

"Eleven...no earlier, or later."

When Pan got there her mom answered. Her dad was obviously working on papers, or his proficiency test. Those tests are hard; if you make one mistake you fail. She was waiting for nothing in particular.

"Pan, you can come in."

"Oh, sorry mom." She felt that pain again, but from past experiences she managed not to say anything. She merely flinched.

"So, how are things on your own?"

"Horrible. I love Trunks and all, but he's never home. I know I should be used to it, but it's hard."

"I know that feeling." Gohan heard this and looked up from his work. He glanced at Pan and took her arm leading her into the other room. He closed the door showing Videl not to interrupt.

"What do you want and why won't you let mom know?"

"Mom can get over reactive, and I don't know what it is. That's why I needed to talk to you." She cringed at the pain, and he looked at her cautiously.

"Alright, sit down, and tell me what's wrong."

"I keep getting a sharp pain from my stomach to my neck. It's almost like having a sword cut you. I've been coughing a lot, and losing hair. I don't want Trunks to get to beknownst. If he figures out I have a problem he'll never let me do anything."

He nodded and looked at her again. "Ok, let me ask you, have you and Trunks been fighting at all?"

"No, not much. He stopped letting me after the—never mind."

"After what? It may have to do with your condition."

"After the miscarriage. He stopped letting me train, or do anything active. I've had this problem for only a week now, and it's worse then ever."

"You never even told me you were pregnant. Thank you for letting me know I'm part of your family."

"Dad—"

"Sorry. Pan I honestly don't know what's wrong. I haven't had nor studied anything like this before. Look, if anything comes up call me at my office, I can't prescribe anything for you at home. If it gets worse, let me know, ok, I care, and may be able to help."

"Yes dad. Can you do me a favor and not let mom or Trunks know? You know, Patient confidentiality?"

"Pan, it's your mom, and your husband, you need to let them know at some point."

"I Know, and I will. When you know what it is!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry..." she answered in a barely audible whisper.

Yeah, that's chapter one. Not much, but a good idea of the premise. Basically what's going to happen in the next chapter is—well you have to find out.


	2. He Knows

DRAGONFLY 

She was mentally cursing herself for not mentioning her problem to Trunks. He obviously knew something was wrong. Or if not now, later. She blinked when he asked her something. She was currently (How to say it gracefully) vomiting. He was leaning in the doorway.

"Nothings wrong, huh?"

"Trunks, Please," She gasped.

"Alright." He pulled back her hair and held it for her. "I'll bite, what's wrong?"

After the next wave she answered him. "I don—they do—he doesn't know yet."

"Who?"

"My dad. I can't rely on the others, I've known my dad all my life, he's reliable, and he's trustworthy."

"I understand. How long have you been hiding it for?"

"A week. Before it was just a sharp pain...now all of a sudden it got worse."

"That's usually how it goes." He whispered as it hit her again. He cringed at his wife. She'd never had to go through this before. He was beginning to think he'd have to take her to the hospital. To be quite honest he could almost _feel _her pain. He hoped to Dende she wouldn't die.

She looked up at the mirror. She then looked at Trunks who was holding his forehead with his free hand. He obviously had a headache. She handed him a card and he looked at her.

"Call my dad and tell him its blood now."

"It's w—your not going to die are you?"

"Just call him!" she was hit by it again and coughed.

She was knocked out. He didn't hit her; he assumed it was the blood loss. He had her lying in his lap while he waited to be seen. Softly, he stroked her long ebony hair. She'd be ok, she had to be! She's a fighter. She never gave up that easily. EVER. He kept stroking her hair until the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Briefs," Said Dr. Greco, "Your wife I presume?"

He nodded. "The doctor working with her, Mr. Son, is he here?"

"He'll be in shortly. May I ask what she's been feeling?"

"She hasn't told me if anything was wrong, I just know that she was vomiting blood. She hasn't said a word to me before or after."

"I see; were you the man who called in?"

"Yes I was. I don't know anything, her doctor does. She's been telling him what's been going on. I can't get her to tell me anything."

"I see; I'll go check her records. Her doctor will be with her shortly."

He checked his chart and looked at his daughter. Something wasn't adding up right. This was one of the hardest cases for the fact his daughter's life was on the line. He looked at Trunks, and then looked at the chart again.

"You said it was blood?"

He looked up and nodded then went back to the interesting floor tiles. "Just tell me now, is she going to die?"

"I don't know. Just stay with her when you can, I don't want her to get scared if she wakes up."

"Alright, will she need anything, while I'm here?"

"Chances are, no, but if she needs help or anything like that let one of the nurses know, they'll be in periodically to check on her. As you can see she's one of our High-Risks."

"Meaning?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"So she _is _good at keeping secrets. How she hid it was another question entirely."

"Hid what?"

"She was four months pregnant, how could you not see it?"

"I'm just...off...I guess."

"Right...Well if you need to talk to me you know where I am."

She eventually did wake up. He was asleep when she did. She gasped and looked around scared. _Hell! He swore to me he wouldn't do this! How in Dende did I get here?_

"Pan," Yawned Trunks. "You were unconscious for three hours. And I'm beginning to think you don't love me, because your not letting me know certain things. I'll gladly leave you if that's all you want."

She coughed and looked up at him. "I hid it from you because I didn't want you to worry! You worry too much over me! I hate when you worry over me, it's worse then when my dad does!"

"I would have found out! Pan, I'm not as stupid as you may think, I know when you're not telling me something!" He cursed and looked away. "You didn't even tell me you were pregnant again. I feel like I'm no longer a part of your family, another player in the game. If you love me, Pan, you wouldn't keep secrets that extreme. I tell you _everything _I do. Even if I'm dying, I told you about my disease, and you didn't even tell me about this! I can't love you, if I can't trust you!"

"Trunks, I wasn't going to tell you until I knew if it was extreme. As for the baby you would have found out, yes, but I was waiting to find out if I made it further then I usually do!"

He laid his wedding ring on the table beside her and left the room. This was just too much for him. He needed time to think. He left the hospital and went to work. She was crying when he left.

That's the end of chappie two. Tell me what you thinkish of it. Yesh, so...Just lemme know somehow if ya like it.


	3. Death and Sorrow

DRAGONFLY 

Pan brandished the wedding ring he left behind. What if he never came back? What if she died without confessing? What if...the eternally unanswered question. What if?

Shortly after Trunks left, he got a sudden sinking feeling something bad would happen. He started to head back when he got a call on his cell phone. He was on the verge of tears for what he said to her. He couldn't cry. He shouldn't. He wouldn't! He never cried. He only cried when one of his loved ones died. Maybe that's why he was on the verge of tears...

"Hello?"

"Trunks, it's Gohan, Get back here as soon as you can."

"Why?"

"Just get down here. There was a drastic change in her condition."

He blinked back tears. "Alright, I'm on my way."

He walked back into the room, and gasped. This was not what he had expected. She was sitting up with her feet dangling the edge. She was dying when he left...but suddenly better? He knew no one called upon Shenron; there'd be a sign. So this was natural or it was Dende. Dende, possibly.

"Pan, y-your ok?"

She blinked and held out an open palm. She had his ring sitting on it. He looked at her and carefully picked it up sliding it back onto his finger. She looked away cautiously. He knew all too well she was hiding something. Just _what _is another story.

"My dad ran some tests. He said I should be ok. They aren't sure what it was, but it had some bad effects. I'll be released in three days. I need to make sure to take my medication every night. That's about it."

"Pan, I-I-I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. All I wanted was to show you that I still trust you even if you lied to me."

"I understand." She was smiling now. Now he was **_very _**curious.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Stay calm, and don't faint on me. Ok?"

"Umm...ok..."

"My dad checked it, despite the horrific effects of whatever I had, the baby survived. So, you, my friend, are going to be a daddy in five months."

"I don't get it. He said 'she _was_ four months pregnant'."

"He wasn't sure until he checked it."

THREE MONTHS LATER

She was, as usual, sleeping when he got ready to leave for work. She always was asleep anymore. He smiled at her and left the room to get something she had asked for yesterday. He sat it on the table and left for work. By the time she had woken up, he was gone. She woke with a start and panted a bit. The least she wanted to do was scare her husband.

She looked around the room. It was dark out. Storming, actually. She had always loved the rain. It worked wonders on her no matter how bad she felt. She slipped on some clothes and went out into the pouring rain. Trunks would kill her if he saw what she was doing. She went into the middle of the field and tilted her head towards the rain. She'd always loved the rain.

Trunks got back over two hours later and saw her running around in the rain. He smiled at his wife's immaturity, and walked over taking her hand and kissing it. She looked at him curiously and asked why she was out in the rain. Shivering she tried to avoid answering. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"After you left I couldn't sleep. My dad always let me play in the rain. It seemed to calm my nerves."

"Yeah, well now your not just worrying about your health."

She looked down absently and looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Lets go inside before you catch Pneumonia. Ok, honey?"

She nodded and he led her inside. He sat her by the door and covered her in his jacket. She was shivering extremely hard now. He pulled her into a hug so she would calm down a bit.

"You really need to get your act together, Pan, or we'll be raising another version of me at that age."

"And, we don't want that, do we?"

He was leaving for work when he noticed she was crying. She woke up and looked over at him. He looked back, and sighed.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I have to go; I'll be out until nine. Can you survive that long?"

"I can try. I'll call you if anything comes up, ok?"

"That'll work." He kissed her forehead and left.

An hour later, you could hear the man yelling at his secretary. At Capsule Corp. She was getting unnerving. She was strictly warned not to bother the conferences. He smiled and looked over at Trunks, who was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Mr. Briefs, congratulations."

"What do you mean, Mr. Thayne?"

"Your now the father of a baby boy. Would you like to see him?"

"May I please leave?"

"Sure. Tell Mishuki I said hello."

He ran through the hall and skidded to a halt. He stopped at the nurses station, the nurse, Mishuki, smiled and lead him to her room. He sat by her bed smiling from ear to ear. She looked at him curiously.

"Congratulations, Honey, you're a daddy." She whispered taking a lock of his hair and playing with it.

"And you're a mommy. How's T.J.?"

"Sounds good," She whispered before passing out.

He stayed by her bedside for a total of three hours. She kept drifting in and out, but it was normal for what she just went through. Even so, she still had that radiance to her that made her look like an angel. A Fallen angel. Her ebony hair fell slightly past her shoulders. He picked up her palm and kissed it. After doing that he walked away.

He thought it was very odd that she wasn't healing as quick as she should. On top of that she was early, by two months. It wasn't induced, it was completely natural, but why was she two months early? The baby was fine, despite the under development. Pan, however...

"Trunks?"

"Hey Bra, what's up?"

"Mom told me you were here."

"What of it?"

She jammed her palms into her pockets. For being 24, she had a lot of spunk. She had her blue hair up into a ponytail, and was watching him intently. Bra watched as Gohan made his way over to them through the over-crowded-beyond-capacity hall. He was still counting tiles, when Gohan did get over to them.

"Trunks?"

He looked up and saw he was crying. Or trying not to. "Yes?"

"We...um...we..."

"What?"

He sighed. "We lost Pan, she slipped in, and never woke up." He laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, I'm absolutely certain that Pan can be brought back. It was only fair."

"But she was only back for three days...she had a lot more to live for."

"Trunks, do me a favor, don't go and commit suicide."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Bra slapped Trunks, and looked him in the eye. "Look, Trunks, you may be in sorrow, but you have a son to raise, now, there is nothing at all that you can do to change that. DO NOT DIE!!!"

"Trunks, I can guarantee you she fought it every second." Replied Gohan.

Trunks started coughing and Bra stared at him. "You moron, you forgot your medication, didn't you?"

"I Cough did no such cough thing!"

She jabbed him in the arm and ran off down the hall weaving through the hall. "I'm going to get your medication, before _you_ die too!"

When she got to the house she looked for a key, then she remembered the password to override the security locks. When she was finally in, she walked around. The place was cluttered. Very cluttered. She worked her way up to the bedroom, and on the top of the dresser sat his medication, but underneath it was a letter. Due to her—curious nature—she read it.

_Mr. Briefs,_

_Mr. Thayne has informed me that you are in need of medical help. You are not allowed back to the Capsule Corporation until a physician has checked you. If you have a medical disease you must take your medication, unless you do not need it. Mr. Thayne, and some other employees' have come to the agreement, that if your mother can help you, that you are allowed back. Until further notice, you are under house arrest._

_Mrs. Baleen. —December 11._

"Today is January 19th, so he had to have been checked...or else he wouldn't have been at work. But then why is he there if he's not taking his medication?" she asked herself.

She grabbed the bottle, pocketed it, and walked around some more. She was curious to see if she had any more mail lying around. She found another letter on the pile, only this one was to Trunks from Pan. No mail, no address. That meant it wasn't meant for his eyes. She read the part that was on the front saying _To My Beloved._ There was no note, but in the envelope were some pictures of some happy things they did. There was a suicide note inside, but it was addressed November nineteenth. She grabbed her jacket and hastily ran to the door.

By this time, Trunks was a very light white. Gohan was worried, but he was aware Bra was on her way. She ran through the hall skidding to an abrupt halt handing him the bottle. Reading the prescription, he gave him the dosage, which knocked him out.

Bra paced the room. Swiftly, he remembered where he was. Bra looked at him and started cursing. He covered his ears ignoring his little sister's reaming.

"Trunks, do you want to die???"

"Actually, sissy, I do now."

"I don't want you to go. You're my brother, I'm your sister. You want to die it happens naturally. Don't dare commit Hari-Kari on my watch!"

"Bra, shut up. You've never lost someone dear to you!"

"Yes, I have."

"Oh, Really?"

"My Three year old son."

"You—had a—son?"

"Yes," she looked away. "Nicky, his father killed him."

MUAHA! CHAPPIE THREE! Chapter 4 will be ahead a few years, so don't kill me. REMEMBER IT'S A ROMANCE/ANGST.


	4. Learning The Truth

DRAGONFLY 

Trunks held onto the seven year old with all his might. The kid had been, as usual, hyper active. Though it was kind of fun to see him at his best. The little runt was too active for his own good. T.J. was running around. He was young, but he was active. Goten looked at his best friend wrestling with his son and smiled. Goten didn't have that problem yet, but due time. Seven months, to be exact. (Heh, I like the number seven )

"T.J. Hold still!"

"I don't wanna! I wanna play with Uncle Goten!"

"T.J., I can't—never mind..."

T.J. looked up at his father, who was on the verge of tears.

"Daddy, why are you so sad?"

"Nothing, today is just—the anniversary of the day your mom and I got married."

"How come I never met mommy?"

Goten, again, came to his rescue picking the boy up. He spun him around and set him back down. Then he looked at Trunks and mouthed _Chi wants you. _So he went to see what Chichi wanted. What he saw shocked him. The tall woman with long ebony hair smiled at him. Her hair was down to her torso now. She had the same Green eyes as usual, and her smile still warmed his heart. He looked at her palm and noticed her ring was still on. He grinned and hugged her.

"It's so good to be home again!" she said.

"I know, and it's so good to see you again! Who, when, and why did they bring you back?"

"Mom and Dad, a week ago, and because it's our ten year anniversary. So where is T.J?"

"Daddy, I—who's that?"

She smiled at the boy. "T.J. I presume?"

The boy looked up at her and hid behind his dad's leg. "How did you know that? Are you side kick?"

"Heh, Psychic, honey." She answered.

"Daddy, why did she call me 'honey'?"

"T.J. that's your mom."

His bottom lip quivered and he ran away. Trunks looked at Pan, then ran off after T.J. She looked up and rolled her eyes. _I thank you, Dende, for allowing me to come back, but why did you make my son afraid of me? _She sighed and walked outside. She knew no one realized who she was, which was good, but a 'spark in her eye' gave her away to Bra. Bra ran over and embraced her best friend.

"Bra," She gasped. "Oh, my Dende! Look at you!"

"I know, blame Goten. Seven months, Pan. Ten years. Wow..."

"I've been gone _seven _years, Bra."

"No, you've been married to my brother _ten _years!"

"Oh, I know. I was only allowed the luxury to enjoy it for three years."

"It's ok, you'll make up for it. From what I hear, there are many plans for you."

"Wow..." She looked down and saw a little boy at her feet. T.J. and Trunks were holding hands.

"It took a while, and a lot of fighting, and persuading, but I finally got him to come say hi." He said grinning.

She smiled and picked the boy up. "T.J...Trunks Junior. I picked out that name. You understand about what powers we have, right?"

"If you're my mommy, can you prove it?"

She grinned. "Sure, Trunks, Come here!" Trunks reluctantly walked over to the duo and held out his hand.

"So you have the same ring. That's no biggie."

"T.J. do me a favor, go look at Grandma, and Grandpa, and Great Grandma, and Great Grandpa, and you'll see, sure enough, that each pair has the same ring."

He did what he was told and walked over. "So?"

Bulma who had heard the conversation, walked over and took Pan's palm. She looked at the ring. Then she looked at T.J.

"T.J., that was my mom's ring, it was given to me, and I gave it to Trunks to give it to his wife."

"Well it's pretty."

Pan was bundled in a green sweater. She had on jeans and her hair was in a ponytail that went just to her waist. She was pushing T.J. on a swing as Trunks watched her.

"So what's it like in the other world?"

"No fun. No one I know. Your not planning on a 'little trip' up there are you?"

"No," he answered yawning. "But I over heard Grandpa. They were at an appointment; and daddy thought I couldn't hear him. I heard him say quote, un-quote, 'I'm trying to hide it from the poor kid, I don't want him to know his father, and only parent, is dying. Wouldn't that be a bit traumatizing at his age?' that's what he said!"

She yawned and walked over to the front of the swing. She kneeled down to his level and he saw she was crying. "Honey, I know daddy is sick. I was the one with him when he found out. You won't remember, you weren't even born yet. I threatened to leave him, and he told me not to. I know he's sick, and I'm doing everything I can to keep him from dying anytime soon."

He leaned over and she hugged him. "Momma," he whispered. "I don't want to lose daddy anytime soon. He's the only person I remember when I was sick. I want him to stay with us."

"Well, if we want him to stay with us, I need to go now."

"Why?"

"I have a special ability to sense when people are dying, or sick. I basically can feel their Ki drop. Your father isn't exactly in his original form anymore, but he's hurt." She answered sprinting to the house, T.J. following close behind.

"Trunks?" she called. "Trunks, where are you?"

She listened closely to the house and heard him. She routed through the medicines in the cabinet and picked up his prescription and cursed running off to find him. T.J. was the one who found him. He was crying when he found him. She looked at him and forced him to take his medication. She then picked up T.J. and took him to his room. She set him on his bed and looked at him. She brushed his purple hair from his eyes, and looked in his eyes.

"Honey, I know your scared, but I'm trying. I can only do so much but I know he's not going anywhere. You just have to do him a favor and remind him to take his medication. He's not taking it so you don't get scared."

"Momma, why is he doing this? He's suffering because he doesn't want me to know."

"I don't know why he does anything he does. He's changed since I last saw him."

"Momma, will you be here with me if anything happens to him?"

"I'll be the one to save him, and take care of you." She yawned. He knew she was tired, so he hugged her. She hugged back and went back into Trunks' room. He was awake, staring at the door. She picked up his medicine bottle waving it in front of his face.

"You scared him! Twice! What's your problem?? You know if it wasn't for me you would be dead by now!"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Oh wait, you are!"

She slapped him. He could see she was crying recently. The gears were spinning, but what was she thinking?

"Trunks, just once in your life, can you try to be serious? Now shut up and listen closely."

He was quiet, so was she. He heard his son crying. "Why is he crying?"

"_You almost **died **today. Why do you **think**_???"

"Look, I'm not avoiding my medicine, I'm taking it, but it's not working anymore. Read

the prescription and do the math. Pan, I'm not going to survive much longer without

some medical help. Do you understand that? I bet you do, you're smart. Figure it out,

Pan."

"I didn't come back just to have you die on me."

She took off her ring and threw it at him. After that she got T.J. storming out of the

house, Trunks was exceptionally pissed.

Goten cursed as the frantic knock at the apartment door startled him from his

sleep. Bra was still sleeping peacefully behind him. He threw on some jeans and went to the door. What was there was something he never thought he'd see. Pan stood with her palms rested on T.J's shoulders.

"Pan, what happened? Where's Trunks?"

"Fight. Can we bunk here for a bit? If it's not too much trouble?"

"Uh sure. What exactly happened?"

"Trunks hasn't been taking his medicine. He almost died today. T.J. was scared, so I took him and left. After saving Trunks, no doubt."

"Pan, I think your overreacting. He's been taking his medicine; I was the one who refilled it for him. Go back to him. Please? For your brother-in-law, and uncle?"

"Watch T.J."

"Alright."

"Trunks? Honey? Are you—" She read the note laying on the bedside table.

_Panny,_

_I got a call from Trunks, and he insisted I leave a note in case if you should return. He told me he wasn't feeling well, so I took him to the hospital, your father is afraid he might not make it through the night. He told me to leave your ring here for you in case if you decide to come back to him. All he wants is you let T.J. visit him one last time before you decide if your leaving him or not._

_Momma_

She absently took the ring and slid it on her finger. This was all too familiar. All too. She went back to Gotens', picked up T.J. and left. The trek to the hospital would be hard, yes, but she needed to get there. She wasn't going to let him die on her. That wasn't something she'd ever live for.

She held onto T.J's hand tightly as she wove through the hospital halls. T.J. had something he was determined to give Trunks, and she had something she was determined to tell him.

"T.J. can you wait in the hall for a moment, please?"

"Yes Momma."

She walked over to Trunks, took his hand and kissed him.

"I know I didn't mean what I said. And I know you meant in honest decency what you said. I know you probably don't have long, and I really appreciated what you've done for me. Thank you..."

What did T.J. want to give his father? Will Trunks survive the battle with his disease? Will T.J. Run away? Will Trunks forgive Pan? Heh, read and find out! Review!


	5. Pasts

DRAGONFLY 

T.J. watched as her mother whispered things to his dad. She was obviously in very much pain, but never could admit it. He watched her walk back out sadly, and hand him a note from his father. He read it and hugged her crying. That clarified that it wasn't intentional. He went into the room and hopped onto his dad's bed.

Trunks looked at the boy and ruffled his hair. The kid smiled and hugged his dad. He got a hug in return. (Aww) He looked at his dad and then started to run through his pocket. In his pocket he found something he was given in training. He held it out in his palm to his father. Trunks looked at him shocked.

"You never used that?"

"No," he yawned. "Grandad always told me that I don't need them if I do it right. You only gave it to me cause you thought I'd get hurt. If it can heal you when your near death, then surely it can help you, right?"

He looked at his son. This was not something he had hoped to talk to him about.

"T.J., It can, but I don't know—well I do know—T.J., I know you care and all, but it's a simple thing called pride."

"But daddy, I don't wanna loose you!"

"T.J., come here, boy!" shrieked Vegeta. More like Bellowed.

"Grampa, I don't wanna! He won't let me help him!"

"It's pride, Boy. Just let me take care of you since the baka doesn't want your help."

Trunks did eventually accept T.J. 's offer. It took some persuading, but it worked. He was released a week later. There was no trace at all from what he had, but as it turns out, he had Chronic Bronchitis. (My mom has that, but hers isn't that bad. It depends on how long you let it go for.)

This was a blessing to the family, save Vegeta. T.J. was perky as a clam. Pan, well, she was a completely other story. She was staying with some friends out in Carolina. Amy and Mitch. She had met Amelia in high school. She got a letter to visit sometime, so she accepted.

Trunks was worried about T.J. Supposedly what they had was hereditary, so if they didn't get him checked soon he might die from the impact it'll hit him. It killed Pan, and almost killed Trunks, so it was an extremely bad thing if they didn't check it.

It was nearing midnight when he finally got the call from Pan. She had called to tell him she was on her way home. She had also said she left early since she wasn't feeling well. He was beginning to think that her disease had come back. He didn't want to loose her again, so he didn't bother to question her. She talked to T.J. for five minuets and hung up. T.J. was happy Trunks had no idea why.

T.J. was the first person outside when she came home. He ran up to her and clung to her for ten minuets. She then hugged Trunks. He was acting awfully withdrawn, but he didn't say anything. She put a book on the table and left the room to talk to TJ. TJ looked at her and smiled. She was talking to him about something but she wasn't going to tell anyone what.

He went to the doorway and listened to the conversation.

"Daddy doesn't know yet?"

"No, but what do you think about it?"

"I'd love to have a baby sister. I always wanted one!"

"Your only seven, how can you _always _want one?"

"Well I wanted one _since_ _last year_!"

"No brother?"

"No, I want a sissy so I can teach her to play games like Aunty Bra is teaching me."

"Oh, ok." She looked out the window. "Well you can't tell your dad. Or anyone for that matter. This is our little secret, ok?"

"Ok! When can I tell him?"

"I was waiting for a special day, honey. You know, your birthday?"

"Aw why mine?"

"Yours is special, it'll be the first birthday I get to spend with you. And your sister'll be made known then too. It'll be even more special, then."

"Ok, momma."

T.J was playing in the yard when he heard them arguing. He ran inside to see what was wrong when he found his father in a corner crying. His mother was pacing in the other room. He decided to ask his mother first.

"Momma, what's wrong? I heard you and daddy arguing."

"Nothings wrong honey. Dad's just angry that he'll have another kid soon. TJ, do me a favor, for your safety keep out of this, ok?"

"Momma I want to help."

"Honey, just stay out of it."

He sighed and went into the other room to talk to his dad. The young boy hugged him, but got no hug back.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

Again he got no response. He began to walk away when his father grabbed his arm. TJ looked at him.

"T.J. you're to young to understand, when a woman keeps secrets from you, and tells your son, it's low. She told you, but didn't tell me. She's done it before, and it's by all means low. T.J., the last time this happened she almost died. Do me a favor, watch over her for me. Don't let anything happen to her. I'm not going to be around much longer."

"You're dying?"

"No, I'm leaving. I'll come back when your mom tells me. I don't want this to escalate to a death match. Your mother loves you more then I do, you stay here with her."

"Daddy, it's not final yet, let me help!"

He held out her ring and showed it to him.

"It's final."

That was twelve years ago. TJ's sister is now twelve. The girl asks about her father, but finds none. Her mother is awfully transfixed on not revealing his information. She asked T.J. she knew very well he was named after her father. He had to have been. Trunks Junior. She looked up the name 'Trunks' online.

_Trunks V. Briefs. President—Capsule Corporation, east district. West City. _She read it over and over until she memorized it. Then while her mother was out she grabbed her jacket and ran. T.J. was never home anymore, but she was about to show them that even though she's twelve, she was smarter then she was given credit.

_That makes no sense, why is my mom's and my last name Son? I never met my family; I only know T.J. and Momma. That means that there is someone out there. My dad and my mom. Why won't she tell me who he is? Was there something about him she didn't want me to know? Was she raped?_

She came to an abrupt halt. There it was. The beautiful Capsule Corporation. She put her bike at the gate and asked the guard to let her in. The guard found nothing wrong with her and let her in. She asked at the gate to see the President of the corporation. There was another man they're asking for the same thing. He looked geekyish, and he looked like a scholar. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look a lot like my daughter. She went missing a few years ago. I'm sure you don't understand though. She was a nice girl and judging by your looks you will be too. Don't mind me now. I'm just a man who misses his daughter."

She looked up and smiled. "You're a nice man. I'd ask your name but my momma always told me not to in case they're stalkers. Though I'm sure you aren't."

He smiled. "Miss Haya, you may see Mr. Briefs now." Answered the receptionist. Amy grabbed her jacket and ran upstairs. She had no clue where she was going but assumed someone did. A young woman about her mother's age with blue hair ran straight into Amy. (AN: Amy is also Miss Haya, Haya is a fake name to throw off suspicion. Amy is T.J.'s little sister.)

"I'm so sorry, miss. I should be paying more attention."

"No, it's fine. Why is a young girl like you in a big place like this?"

"Looking for Mr. Briefs. Is he around here?"

"His office is down the hall. I'm his little sister, I can show you where he is." She answered.

After walking through the long hall for ten minuets, they reached the office. Bra opened the door and lead Amy in. Amy looked at the man. This _had _to be her father! He looked exactly like T.J.! It had to be her dad! He looked at her curiously and led her into the room. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Well, aren't you cute. Can I ask what you need?"

"You're Mr. Briefs, correct?"

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"Amora B. Son."

"So you're my sister's kid?"

"No, I'm your kid."

"I get that a lot."

"How can I prove it?"

"What is your mom's name?"

"Pan Lynn Son."

"Your brother's?"

"Trunks Junior V. Briefs."

"So you're the daughter I never met..."

"I guess so. I need to make this quick, my mom doesn't know I'm here."

"You _ran _away?"

"T.J. knows where I am!"

"Well we can say that's a good thing. Your how old?"

"12."

"Underage," he said putting his hand to his chin. "How late does your mom work to?"

"My mom doesn't work. T.J. does."

"Why doesn't your mom?"

"She's on medical leave. She has been since I was born."

"Why?"

"I dun no. Something about a disease, three months early. Ask T.J., he knows. Why does she refuse to let me know about you?"

"It was a fight we had when I found out about you. She gave me her ring and I walked out. How is she? T.J. was supposed to look after her."

"Thank you _VERY _much for telling me where you were!!!" Yelled a distinctive female voice from the doorway.

"Momma I'm sorry, I was curious! Who told you?" Said a frantic Amy.

"T.J. You know how grounded you are?" Asked Pan.

"Pan, lay off. You're the one who wouldn't let her down here. She had a right to know." Replied Trunks.

"Oh, now don't you start too!" she shrieked.

"Momma don't start on him! I came here willingly, they never asked me!"

"Amy, go wait outside." Demanded Pan.

"Momma, I was told by T.J. to come. He told me to go. I didn't know. He told me if I was that curious to look it up and find him that he'd cover for me. Daddy is innocent!"

"AMY GO TO WAIT IN THE HALL!"

The girl grabbed her coat and ran outside. She didn't want to put up with the wrath of her mother. About an hour later after Amora decided to run off, they were done questioning each other's motives. Pan walked into the hall after realizing her blood pressure was off the charts, didn't see her daughter, rolled her eyes and wandered off through the halls.

Amy was back downstairs in the waiting room talking to that geeky guy again. She was there a total of an hour and ten minuets. The man knew that there was something wrong with the girl. She was oddly silent. Usually little girls talked about everything. As if she knew he was wondering, she answered.

"They were fighting."

"Who?"

"My mom and Mr. Briefs. I don't want either of them to get hurt. My momma has some things about her that are different from humans, you could say. She gets very temperamental, and her disease adds more to the pressure. She's been abusive. According to my brother she's been abusive since my dad left us."

"Oh," As if on cue Pan walked down, took Amy's hand rather forcefully and guided her out the door.

"Get your bike, Amy."

"I got it momma."

"Amy? That's your name?" asked the man she was talking to.

"Yes. Amora B. Son." Pan grabbed her arm and led her to the car.

"Amy, go with T.J. I'll be back later."

"Momma don't hurt him, he didn't do anything."

"I won't Amy," She whispered.

T.J. took Amy's hand and led her down the street. Pan, however, stalked towards the man.

"Look, sir, I know it's kindness, but my daughter is none of your business!"

"You were fighting with Trunks. And your son's name is T.J. Amy's last name is Son, and your son's last name is Briefs. Meaning one thing."

"You gathered all that from that short conversation?"

"Oh, yes, but your features helped too. T.J. is easy. All I needed to know was you were fighting with Trunks. Hence, Trunks Junior. T.J. Your daughter is Amora B. Son, so that means she's related to me through either my brother or daughter, and I know very well that you aren't Bra. Leading to the only possible solution. Your name, Mrs. Is it Pan?"

"Oh...oh, no...y-yes, my name is Pan. So you must be..."

"Yes, I'm Gohan. Why did you yell at me? Or better yet, why did you run away?"

"I ran away because of Trunks and Amy."

"I had your address. I never went looking for you. Why didn't you respond to my letters?"

"I have too much to worry about. And I only got one letter. T.J. usually gets the mail. How did you get my address?"

"Medical records. Your mother died. She died last year on your birthday. You never came, so I figured you hated us."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

"Pan, she's only human. She doesn't have the perks we have."

"I should have been there. I should have gone for momma. For you. I'm sorry. T.J. assumed I wasn't talking to you again, so he got rid of or burned all of my letters from you and mom. I still have a letter from mom."

"She sent you a letter?"

"Yes, a year after I left. I'm sorry."

"Momma!" shrieked Amy.

She turned over to see her daughter. "What is it Amy?"

"Momma, T.J. got into a fight with daddy! He's hurt!"

Pan was gone in the blink of an eye. If anything meant more to her then her daughter, it was her son. Being a doctor, Gohan went off to find him too. Trunks was looking at T.J. who was holding his bloody arm. Amy was holding onto T.J. with all her might. Pan glared at Trunks, whom she had just made amends with.

She knelt by T.J. and looked at his arm. Now Trunks knew exactly what he'd done and just _whom _he had hit.

T.J. was practically growling at Trunks now. He had tried to kidnap his sister, and there were consequences for those types of actions.

"T.J.," asked Pan calmly. "What happened here?"

"He tried to kidnap Amy. I wasn't about to let him. Who is he, momma?"

She took a deep breath, and looked at her son. "Your father."

T.J. looked up at him. Pan was glad he knew he wasn't a saiyan, or Trunks would probably be dead by now.

"Recoil's a bitch, isn't it, Trunks?" asked Gohan, who was examining T.J. 's arm.

Amy wasn't sure whom to trust now. The man she called father, wasn't the same man she had called enemy.

"You hurt my sister, you mess with me, my sister is more then just a sister. My mother can't take care of her like she wants, I take care of her, she's my life. Both of them are!"

"T.J," whispered Pan, "You need to calm down. Ok?"

"Momma, T.J. was helping me!"

"Amora, I need you to do me a favor, can I borrow your jacket?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. I don't need it back." She answered handing it to him. He wrapped it around his arm. "Momma, if that's my daddy, why did he fight with T.J.?"

"He didn't fight with me, Amora. He didn't even fight back. I misread what he was saying. I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean it. None of it."

"But," added Pan. "If he didn't hit back, how did you break your arm?"

NANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	6. Responce

This is really really quick. I just wanted to say thank you to these people and respond to the reviews, since I probably won't be on in a while. I have to also re-write the last two chapters. My dad deleted them on me. Boo to him.  
  
Ladybugg: (all reviews)  
  
Chapter 1: I'm glad you liked it, but I'm still not completely sure WHY you keep reviewing my stories. Not that I'm saying you shouldn't, but thank you anyway.  
  
Chapter 3: At least some people are sincere! There is a reason why everything happened. That reason: DRAMA! I know, too much is too bad, but I can't help it! And for the record, your not the only confused one. I kinda confused myself too.  
  
Chapter 4: Thanks again for the review. "The Saiyan Wars" was a good story, but unfortunatly I can't review anymore due to my "pop-up blocker" but I'll be sure to do so when I get on one that lets me.  
  
Chapter 5: Saddly, I Have to keep you in-what's that word-Anticipitation, because my computer is currently un-functional. I moved, so I lost all my stories. The ones I have are saved on disk, wich doesn't work on this computer. Hence, I have to re-write chapter 5-6.  
-  
Spirit Demon: I'm still not absolutly sure what you meant, but all answeres come with due time. Thank you for reviewing!  
-  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Thank you for reviewing, and I'll try to keep posting, but with moving, and all, you may not have to worry about that.  
-  
Nobody: Grr. Critics. Thank you anyway, and yeah, I forgot to mention it's very OOC, I mean, "Trunks never Cries" but in here he does. Every writer has their own way of expressing chara. And yes, I slightly altered how they look and act, but I still DO NOT own them. But, as I stated, thank you, kindly.  
-  
The reason behind this was originally for all the people that reviewed one or more stories, but I decided I'm too lazy to type up like...a hundred of these, so I'll make it short and sweet. Chapter 6 should be up in a few weeks. My cousin is going to try and write it for me. If you have reviews for Maveric, then please state they are for him, because I don't want to take his credit.  
  
Kitty 


	7. Just a Moments notice

DRAGONFLY 

As you may know, my faithful viewers, all good things must come to an end. This, 'Dragonfly', is my last chapter. In this chapter, is the reason behind the name. You may be thinking, ah man, this has nothing to do with it. Well, your wrong. This chapter, does, in fact, have to do with the story. It picks up where I left off in the last chapter. As you may notice, the chapters do not have names; this is at the reason, which I am afraid of doing that for the pure fact that it never copies right. In the event that should happen, it messes the whole product up, hence what happened with 'Not Again'. This chapter will also be longer then the usual ones. By about 4 pages, going by Microsoft word. The 'very last' chapter is a response to my faithful reviewers. That will not be posted for a few weeks, since I only have ONE VIEWER. I hope you enjoy, and review, my last, and final chapter, of 'Dragonfly'. –-/AIH(C—

Amora clung to her mother while they assessed the wounds. There were no problems with his health, just how he broke his arm. And where the blood came from.

"Amora, what did you say happened?"

Amora kept silent. She knew not to say anything. T.J. spoke up.

"I missed, Ok, mom? Stop trying to say he was out for revenge. I've never lied to you. I never will. I could care less if I go to jail, as long as people know it was an accident."

"There's a winners attitude." Whispered Gohan. 

"T.J., Amora, Pan, I'm sorry. I should have never gotten involved with finding you again. I was ready to send someone to find you, but no one came, so I assumed you moved or were extremely angry with me. I know that I made a mistake, again. But I know that you forgive, Pan."

"Amy, you weren't hurt were you?" asked T.J.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO ALL STOP SAYING HE'S AGAINST US! I KNOW HE ISN'T HE WAS HONEST WITH ME, I KNEW IT SO STOP SAYING HES AN ENEMY!"

T.J. looked at his sister and smiled. "Thank you for agreeing with me, Amora. Momma, you need to lighten up. You ran out on HIM. Not vice versa."

* * *

Pan took Amora's hand and led her home. T.J. handed Trunks an address and ran off. Trunks read the note, and went back to his office. This would be the death of him, he knew it.

Pan walked outside and paced the halls when T.J. and her started arguing. T.J. was 19, but he still had the amazing grace as when he was seven.

"Mom, you need to consider forgiving him. He's innocent. I misread his words. I said I was sorry. He apologized, you forgave him, why are you fighting? You left him! He didn't leave you!"

"T.J.," she said sighing. "I've missed him dearly since I left. I knew where he was, and restrained myself. I can forgive him, but I don't know about Amora. She's been ignoring and disobeying me all year. T.J. what are you teaching her?"

"I'm sorry mom. She heard me talking to him one night. I didn't know she'd ask. Mom, she—"

"T.J., don't worry about it, he's heading up here. I'll talk to him alone. You go and keep Amora in the room."

* * *

"Amy, I'm glad you came and found me. Now we know that someone wanted to know the truth."

She nodded and went to get her backpack. She was late for class. Late by ten minuets, and the school was an hour away. She was out the door and gone.

(AN: Now this is an angst, so I have to add more tragedy. So do not kill me for what I'm about to do)

Amora was walking home from school when something terrible happened. Pan got the call from her dad, who got the call from T.J. She then called Trunks and left on the way to the hospital. Amora was not the kind of girl for this to happen to.

T.J. held onto his little sister's hand as tight as he could without breaking her arm. Amora was in critical condition. She was taken by a group of teenagers, gang raped, and attacked. T.J. had always wanted a sister. He never wanted her to die. He wanted her to live forever.

"Amora, hold on, you can make it."

"T.J., I'm sorry, you have to go now. They need to do a rape check, so she can have a proper trial. I'm sorry it happened to her, she didn't deserve it. T.J. this is Mrs. Elysian Havarti, she's with the local crime lab. She'll be running the rape check on your sister, and finding out who did it. In order for it to work, you need to leave the room."

He got his stuff and left in a huff. His mother had Trunks to look to. He had no one. He wanted no one. There was only one thing he could do to ease his mind. He ran off to Nichole's. Ann Marie Nichole was a girl he had dated in high school. She worked with him too.

* * *

"Amora is hurt? But how?" asked Nichole.

"Hah! Amora deserved it, I bet! Let me guess, a gang rape? Bet I'm right." Boasted Harlan, her boyfriend.

T.J. hit him in the face, hard. "Amora is my sister, she's eleven and a half, this was not right. And if you did it I'll find out and kill you."

"T.J. don't." pleaded Nichole.

"Yeah, well she was good. She was _real good. _I'd do it again if she were still alive. And I bet you that Jake, Andrew, and Mike would to!"

T.J. went after him and used his saiyan power. He held a small Ki beam to his head and sat on him holding him to the ground with his hand by the neck. Harlan bucked him off while Nichole called the cops. She explained to them what was going on, and who was there. Elysian was the first one there.

"Vigilante's," she whispered to Jessica Diamond, her coworker. "Mr. Betori, and Mr. Briefs, we need to talk to you both. Nichole looked at Elysian and Jessica.

"Mr. Betori, come with me." Demanded Jessica.

"Mr. Briefs, come with me." Demanded Elysian.

"I need you, Ms. Nichole, to come back to the lab with us." Stated Granger, the man in charge of the case.

* * *

"T.J., How could you???" asked Trunks.

"I went to talk to _NICHOLE _I told her what happened to Amora, and her boyfriend was there. He said she deserved it, then he said: "She was good, she was real good. I'd do it again if she wasn't near death." Then he listed some other names." Shrieked T.J. in the defensive.

"Mr., and Mrs., I assure you, he's telling the truth. I have tapes set up all over my apartment for the sake of my daughter. We live in a bad neighborhood. Nora is my life, she's my daughter. I care about her. I want to keep her safe. She _saw _them fighting. I can go back and get the tapes, officer, if you need me to. But I also have Nora as a witness. Nora is five. She's the result of a gang rape on my part. She's my only daughter, and I care about her weather she was mine or not!" answered Nichole.

"My son would never hurt anyone without reason. He would only hurt you if you threatened his sister. She was near death when she was born, she's fragile. She cannot defend herself like normal people, she's weak. He keeps her safe. He always wanted a little sister, so he never lets any harm overcome her." Answered Pan rather calmly.

"Nichole," asked Diamond. "You have tapes?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Momma! Momma!"

Nichole looked towards the two-way glass. Her daughter wanted to come in. She was a witness. Diamond told her to come in.

"Momma that man in there threatened me!" Nichole looked at T.J., blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Nora, you can't be near your mother during interrogation. Stand over here so I can talk to you."

_Innocence is a virtue. Pain is a remedy. Heartache is a pain. Recoil is a bitch._

A week and three days later, the trial was held. Amora was better, and the world was a happy perky place. Ann Marie Nichole was keeping Nora at their house, while she moved. T.J. watched her for them.

"T.J...t-thank you. You were the only person who had faith in me."

"Mr.?" Asked Nora.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can I call you daddy? That man who I was living with was a-bust-live."

He smiled. "Abusive. And you can call me daddy, but it's up to your mom."

"My momma likes you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. She told me. And she told that man I was living with to lay off, or she'd leave him. I guess she finally did."

"Nora, how old are you?" asked Amora.

"Eight. My momma says you're a pretty girl. She was right, you are pretty."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Are you ok, Mr.?"

"Yeah," Answered T.J. who left the room in a coughing fit. Amy followed him.

"Want me to call momma, T.J.?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

T.J. was checked for this when he was seven, but apparently they didn't do much. He was out cold. Amora was completely creeped out. She sat with him when he went out. She was scared. Nora was cuddled in her mothers' arms completely oblivious to why her mother was crying. Trunks knew what was going to happen. He knew all to well.

"Sir you cannot go in there!" yelled the orderly.

"My son is dying, and I am the only person who can help him. If you don't let me in there I will sue you, and believe me, I have all needs."

"Sir you do not intimidate me!" Yelled the orderly. Amora walked over and looked at the man.

"Mr., that is my brother. This man here is my father. I'm sick, I just want to see my brother before he dies. Is it too much to ask you let me see him?"

"Your how old, Mrs.?"

"Eleven."

"Go ahead in. Both of you."

Trunks looked at the girl. "How'd you do that?"

"Easy. I know his son. He knows me. He knows what I'm capable of if I'm mad."

"Oh," she walked over to her brother's bedside and sat on the floor. She waited for her dad. Trunks gave him whatever it was that he gave him. T.J. would take a bit to get fully better but whatever.

"Daddy, why do you call me 'Dragonfly'?" she asked.

"A dragonfly is fragile. You are fragile. A dragonfly is beautiful. You are beautiful. Your mothers nickname was dragonfly, she got it from grandma. When she died I kept the tradition going. Therefore you are dragonfly, three."

"Oh, why was grandma called dragonfly?"

"When she was young she was given a dragonfly locked from her mother. She decided to wear it everyday. That's where they got the idea to call her dragonfly."

"Sweet."

* * *

I'm done. That's it. I'm finished. I can't think of anymore. And notice, I don't tell you if he survives of not. Haha! I'm evil! I'm leaving it open for a sequel. Ok? Ok. But only if I get viewers. 


End file.
